Kagome es mía!
by Anaira12-san
Summary: -me perteneces!-no soy un objeto!-no he dicho eso! he dicho que eres mía!-no soy de nadie!-pero te amo kagome-y yo te odio inuyasha
1. epilogo

tan!

este fic ya lo subí lo se solo que lle cambie el contenido XD!

para que quede mejor

*aplausos*

* * *

_**¡Los recuerdos son los mejores! siempre serán así**_

—¿Lo recuerdas?—,rió de manera infantil.

¿Como olvidar esos días?

_¡Como!_

Recordaba esos días como si su maldita mente lo hubiera grabado y se lo repitiera uno y otra vez.

—Fue lindo—,ella sonrio.

¿Lindo? ¿¡Lindo!?

maldición, eso no había sido lindo al contrario, era todo lo jodidamente contrario, si pudiera regresar a esos días juraba que se habría tirado de un precipicio antes de hacer tantas tonterías juraba que nunca.

_¡Nunca!_

volvería a pasar por esa vergüenza nunca ¡jamas! ni porque le ofrecieran todo el Ramen del mundo nunca volvería a pasar por eso.

Fruncio el seño, suspiro mientras veía a su esposa sonreirle bueno si a ella le parecía lindo para el lo seria aunque lo crean loco.

Y vaya que lo estaba

—Si, Kagome lo que digas—,la vio agrandar su sonrisa y levantarse.

—Voy a preparar te Inuyasha.

Se la quedo viendo como imbécil si porque eso era un.

I-M-B-E-C-I-L

Cuando estaba con ella no pensaba con claridad, por ejemplo, con sus celos.

¿Cuantos problemas había tenido con sus celos? Muchos.

Si alguien le hablaba.

Celos

Si la abrazaba otro hombre que no fuera el.

Celos

Si alguien aunque sea pensaba en ella.

Celos

¡Si! era un completo imbécil y por eso había comenzado aquel problema por sus malditos celos.

En el mundo había muchos hombres y a quien tenia que joder Kami.

_¡A el! _

definitivamente todo el mundo estaba en su contra.

_Pero...en ese día todo estaba en su contra hasta esa pequeña roquita que siempre pateaba estaba en su contra._

_déjenme contarles que paso en ese día..._

_Pues algo_

_Jodidamente malo._

* * *

tan!

si ya había subido este fic peroooooo!

lo mejore por si se podría decir el próximo cap es como el primero de Kagome es mía es lo mismo

para los que lo leyeron

pero mejorado XD

mañana el próximo cap!

*._. poker face*

**fin de la transmisión :)**


	2. Problema parte 1

hola! gente bonita

tan! como les prometí XD

aquí esta la continuación!

*aplausos*

* * *

Bufo y miro de reojo a sus compañeros, gruñó.

**razón**

se habían creído los muy tontos los que unos aldeanos les dijeron ''porfavor ayuden a la aldea próxima hay un demonio que los acecha''.

Si claro y el era el mas querido sobre la faz de la tierra.

Y para aumentarle cartas al asunto el lobo apestoso los acompañaba y estaba demasiado cerca de Kagome.

Toco el mango de su espada tal vez si calculaba bien podría partir a Koga a la mitad.

_¡oh si! eso seria lo mejor_

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba estampado en el suelo.

¡Mujer desgraciada!

—Maldita ¿por que lo hiciste?—,logro decir mientras levantaba levemente el rostro y escupía la tierra que había en su boca.

—¡Casi matas al joven Koga!—,Grito ella poniéndose a su altura.

El solo logro gruñir.

Mierda, otra vez había pasado no tenia control sobre el cuando estaba con..._Celos_

—Inuyasha no esta bien que siempre hagas eso, mi amigo puedes resolver las cosas sin violencia—,Le lanzo una mirada fría a Miroku y el susodicho trago duro y se escondió detras de Sango quien suspiro.

—Ya no importa—,dijo Kagome sonriente haciendo que tanto el como Koga se quedaran como idiotas viendola—,vamonos asi llegaremos mas rapido—,sugirio ella para luego pararse y ponerse esta vez al lado de Sango y Miroku dejándolo a Koga con Shippo.

El se levanto, se sacudió la ropa y siguió caminando hacia aquella aldea en ''problemas''

* * *

Bueno tenia que admitirlo la aldea si estaba en problemas y enormes, trago duro y dio un paso adelante hacia un niño.

—eh mocoso—,logro articular acercándose mas—¿Que ha pasado aquí?—,pregunto poniendose a la altura de aquel niño.

—Kiu no perdona el no perdona—,sollozo el niño—,El hizo esto el mato a los de la aldea el mato a mis padres yo vi todo... yo—,Miro a Sango como pidiéndole ayuda el no sabia consolar, menos aun a niños.

Sango sonrió y se acerco hacia el pequeño inclinándose al igual que Inuyasha

—Tranquilo, ya ha pasado—,dijo la castaña en un susurro mientras le acariciaba los cabellos al niño quien se lanzo hacia ella abrazándola como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

El suspiro, se levanto y se dirigió hacia Kagome quien estaba mas o menos con la mirada un poco opaca por aquella escena.

—Kagome..—hubiera continuado pero alguien lo interrumpió.

—Kagome tranquila yo estoy aquí para consolarte—Dijo Koga sonriendo para si, haciendo que Inuyasha lo quisiera despedazar.

—Ya no pasa nada, vamos no podemos dejar que ese demonio haga desastres—Koga asintio y paso al lado de Inuyasha pegandole levemente en el hombro, ganándose un gruñido de parte del Hanyou.

* * *

La espesura del bosque tapaba un rostro maquiavelico que observaba todo lo que pasaba; en su rostro apareció una sonrisa ya sabia quien era su próxima victima, y que la pesadilla que esta iba a tener seria muy jugosa.

* * *

tan! no tengo que decir asi que

*._. poker face*

**fin de la transmisión :)**


	3. Problema parte 2

tan! regrese con el nuevo cap! bajen las antorchas!

*aplausos*

* * *

—¡Dejad de pelear!—.La mirada dura y fría que nos dio Kagome tanto a mi como a Koga, me dio mucho miedo, pero con lo poco obediente que soy segui con mi ''pelea''

—¡Keh! ¡te he dicho que no son tuyas!—.Grite al ver a Koga con mis preciadas papas, el queria guerra la obtendría

—¿Kagome no vas a interferir?—.Pregunto Sango viendo de soslayo a su amiga quien tenia la mirada mas jodidamente terrorífica del mundo

—¡No!—.Grito captando tanto mi atención como la de koga, que no sabíamos porque gritaba, pero corrimos hacia donde ella para verificar que estuviera bien

Nada por aquí nada por allá, entonces porque esta maldita mujer gritaba como maniática

—No grites por nada—.Miroku me vio con cara de ''eres idiota y suicida a la vez'' a lo que yo solo alce una ceja

—¡Dejense de tonterías quieren!—.Grito de nuevo Kagome, haciéndonos tragar duro por aquel aura oscura que emanaba

—Cla-cla-r-o—.titubeo miroku pasando por el lado de Kagome y corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo para golpearme en la cabeza

—¡Joder! ¿qué...

—Ya nos vamos ¿verdad Inuyasha?—Vi su cara de suplica y asenti viendo a Kagome y Sango quienes tenían una mirada terrorífica

—Bueno vamos—.Dijo Kagome viendo levemente a Koga con una sonrisa y a mi con una mirada de ''te quedas tranquilo o te digo abajo'' y no quería ir al suelo de nuevo, ya lo había besado muy bien en estos meses

—Claro, vamos—.Aseguro Koga mirándome superiormente, a lo que no pude evitar gruñir

—Tu no me mandas lobo rabioso—.Gruñi acercandome a el

—Inuyasha—.Trague duro—Puedo decir la palabra que empieza con A y termina con Bajo—.Me miro con los ojos entrecerrados, clara señal de que no bromeaba

—s-i-i—.Tartamudee

—Vamos—.Ordeno haciendo que caminara como soldadito

* * *

La sonrisa del demonio se agrando al ver a sus ''contrincantes'' acercándose a su escondite, ¡Oh si!, habían caído en la trampa vio de reojo al hombre lobo sonriendo instantáneamente

—Es un amor no correspondidó ¿eh?—.Susurro viendo a la mujer de ropas extrañas y al hanyou—Latima—.Susurro—.Tu dolor es tan inmenso, que caeras rápidamente en mi trampa

* * *

—Hemos llegado—. Asegure poniéndome en guardia—¡Se que estas ahí muestrate!

—Vaya Hanyou, pensé que no notarias tan rápido mi presencia—,Gruñi—.¿Que pasa te molesta que te digan Hanyou?—.Volvi a gruñir

—¡Keh!—.Exclame—.No me importa lo que digas o lo que hagas, te destruire—.Saque a Colmillo de Acero apuntando hacia el demonio

Kiu sonrío viendo a Koga, era el momento, tenia que atacar ahora que el hanyou estaba concentrado

—Yokai lobo—.Koga lo miro con el ceño fruncido—.Esa mujer ¿es tu hembra?

Inuyasha parpadeo dos veces confundido, primero el demonio lo atacaba, luego le preguntaba a Koga que si Kagome era su...

_¡Hembra!_

—.¡No!—.grite sin darme cuenta

—.¿Hembra?—.Kagome sonaba confundida, haciéndome sonrojar al instante, ¿acaso no sabia?

Vi a Sango, quien tenia una cara de pánico total, Y eso era poco porque la cara de Miroku no la puedo ni describir

—Eso a ti que te importa—.Hablo Koga serio—.Mejor concéntrate en pelear—.El demonio agrando su sonrisa

—Ya veo—.sonrió aun mas—.Tu amor no es correspondido ¿verdad?—.La cara de Koga se desfiguró

—No te importa eso—.Hablo con voz temblorosa Koga mientras sacaba sus goraishi

—_Ataca Koga_—.Penso—._Apenas me toques caeras en tu peor pesadilla_

—Goraishi!—.Grito Koga mientras atacaba con sus garras al demonio quien no dejaba de sonreír

Koga se alejo del demonio, comenzó a sudar mientras veía a Kiu recitar un raro conjuro, Lo ultimo que vio fue el rostro de Kiu sonriendo

* * *

Talvez me maten por escribir tan poco...

ahhh! no bajen las antorchas!

XD el proximo cap va a ser interesante ¿?

XD nah!

*._. poker face*

**Fin de la transmisión :)**


	4. Problema parte 3

No se que me dio por actualizar rapido XD talvez porque en el antiguo fic escribi muy poco D:

Alguien se ha visto la ultima de harry poter? bueno este cap esta inspirado en eso ¿?

*aplausos*

* * *

Estaba frustrado, solo veía oscuridad no había ni una pizca de luz ni siquiera sabia si tenia los ojos abiertos o cerrados

Escucho un ruido, se puso alerta

—.¿Que haces?—.Oyo una voz demasiado conocida y se acerco lo mas rápido posible a ella

—.No te importa, solo callate—.Paro en seco al ver una barrera que no lo dejaba pasar a aquella escena

Inuyasha, Kagome se estaban ...besando

_¡Besando!_

Cerro y abrio los ojos al no creer lo que estos veian, pero quien se creeira que los chicos que siempren pelean, por nada la mayoria de veces, se estubieran besando frente a sus narices

—.Inuyasha, esto esta mal—.Sus ojos se centraron en Kagome, quien suspiraba por los besos que el hanyou le daba en sus mejillas,—.Tu...no..—.Su respiración ceso al ver a Inuyasha besando el cuello a la muchacha

Grito, claro que Kagome no quería eso ella era una niña el la estaba obligando

Si, El la obligaba

—¡Bestia!, !no le hagas nada me oyes!—.Grito en un intento de salir de esa barrera

—Kagome, ¿quieres que siga?—.Paro de luchar viendo la escena con los ojos abiertos  
de par en par

—Soy tuya Inuyasha—.Aseguro la muchacha—.Sigue—.Eso fue música para los oídos del hanyou

—¡No!

El la beso fieramente siendo correspondido inmediatamente por ella

—¡No!

Le beso el cuello, haciéndola gemir levemente

—¡NO!

Para Koga esa escena, le desgarraba el alma (N.A: A la autora no, y a ustedes tampoco XD yo _siempre_ he querido que eso pase *-*)

* * *

—¡No!, ¡Para porfavor!—.Grito Koga haciéndolos saltar levemente a sus amigos

La situación era esta, Koga se desmayo, Inuyasha ataco, Sango ayudaba a Inuyasha peleando Miroku hacia lo mismo, Shippo estaba escondido, Y a Kagome le ordenaron quedarse con shippo

Bufo

—.Por que no quieren que pelee—.suspiro frustrada

—.No quieren que te pase nada Kagome-chan—.Aseguro shippo sonriendole

—._Se eso pero—_.Penso viendo a Koga—._Koga necesita ayuda_

Se levanto con una clara misión en mente, Ayudar a Koga

—.¡Koga!—.Grito en un intento en vano de despertarlo

—.Es inútil, Koga esta teniendo su peor pesadilla, pronto su alma sera mia—.Bramo Kiu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—._El esta teniendo una pesadilla_—.penso—._Su peor temor es...¡Lo tengo!_

corrió hacia Inuyasha, quien ya estaba cansado de hacer tantos intentos en vano para atacar al demonio

—.Inuyasha—.susurro—.llévame con Koga—.Vio su cara levemente confundida y un tanto enojada

_¡Bueno muy enojada!_

—.Esta bien—.Acepto entre dientes subiéndola en su espalda y corriendo hacia Koga

—._Tengo que hacerlo_—.Vio a Inuyasha, seguro el se enojaría pero—._déjate de tonterías debes hacerlo Kagome concéntrate_

—.¡Koga!—.Grito—.¡Yo te...—.Tomo aire—.¡TE AMO KOGA!

* * *

y otra vez escribi poco XD es que se me ocurrió actualizar rápido T_T esque con la escuela no puedo D:

Bueno! XD

**Amaterasu97: **Si pobre T_T, Me alegro que te haya gustado :D

**Serena Tsukino Shiba: **XD espero actualizar pronto D:

**Danita-inu: **D: No me pegues baja la antorcha! XD

**Tsuyu. M. Otaku: **:D gracias! si escribo muy poco D:, el proximo ccap sera mas largo XD

*._. poker face*

**Fin de la transmisión :)**


End file.
